Morton Koopa Sr.
You may be looking for Bowser or Morton Koopa Jr.. Morton Koopa Sr. (also called King Koopa) is Bowser's father and was the head of the Koopa Kingdom before his son took over He appeared as the main villain in the Wii game, Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. Game Appearances ''Super Mario Bros.: Diaper Duty'' In Super Mario Bros.: Diaper Duty, Morton Sr. kidnapps the King and Queen of Mushroom Kingdom, and Baby Peach and Baby Daisy. Then Baby bowser, Baby Luigi, Baby DK, Baby Wario, and Baby Yoshi chase mario throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, untill they reach the final battle with Morton. They are about to win when a star appears and bowser, bowser jr. jumps out to help fight. Morton and the gang then defeat Mario by pushing him into the lava and they then rescue the baby princesses. Too good for Morton koopa Sr. Unsung Enemy Saga Morton appears in Toad & Yoshi: Unsung Hero Saga where he's a member of the Unsung Enemy Group. Mario Kart 8: All Hills After finishing the story and clearing all cups with a star, the story will add an extra chapter. Morton Sr. will cause havoc on Pop Star and wreck the castle! Kirby was surprised to see Lavora again even though both of their memories were erased by King Dedede's "Forget Me Spray". Morton Sr. however, sights the two and kills Kirby. Lavora gets mad and defeats Morton Sr. without any damage. The 12 golden stars brought Kirby back to life and Morton Sr. back into Morton Jr.! Lavora is mad because King Dedede's "Grow Spray" made Morton quickly grow up. Instead of leaving the koopalings, Lavora tells him to never do that again. Kirby and his pals left leaving Morton bak to normal. (This paragraph was written by someone who has very little grasp on the english language.) History with the Mushroom Kingdom the Koopa clan and the Mushroom Kingdom have constantly been at war. Morton's father, was very demanding and his evil spirit ruubed off on Morton and which he later passed down to his son Bowser. During the birth of Princess Peach and Prince Pete, the Mushroom Kingdom was invaded by Morton's clan. The castle was taken captive and all residents inside.Morton had taken Richard as his personal captive, while Melody Melody ran away from the castle. Meldoy ran as far as she could, and she hid her children in the bushes of a nearby forest. Melody was then found by Morton, and she begged him to take her as his prisoner and to leave her children alone. But Morton refused, and Melody was murdered by Morton himself. Eventually Morton bore a son, Bowser who had taken his place and became exactly like his father. But even Bowser said that, killing the princesses' mother was something he couldn't be proud of. Appearance When Morton debuted in Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty, he looked just like Bowser except his skin was more orange, he didn't have hair on his head and he is a bit taller. Later, Morton Koopa Sr. looks like Bowser again, except his shell, horns, and nose are all white and his body is dark gray. His head and eye brows are also darker then Bowser's. Morton appeared as a multiple color of Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He got another look, specified on both last look of Morton Sr. an Morton Jr.'s new look. He still looks like Bowser but there are a few changes: *A dark brown body. *A tan snout on a grey head. *Black, hairy eyebrows and hair. *Golden spikes on the wristbands. *A shell with black carapace, white plastron, golden rounding and golden spike-rings. *A broken right horn. Trivia *Morton Koopa Jr., one of the 8 Koopalings, got his name from Morton Koopa Sr. because their skin color are a lot the same. *He is suspected as a boss in New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. + NS *The name is a play on the TV talk show host Morton Downey Jr. Gallery File:King_Koopa.PNG|King Koopa's look in Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty File:Morton_Koopa_Sr_Brawl.png|Morton's classic look bigger morton sr.png|by shadowsilverfox12 drymortonkoopasr.png|Morton Koopa Sr. in his Dry form. Mortonksrsprites.png|Morton Koopa Sr. sprites from Super Mario RPG:NEW Paper Morton Koopa Sr..JPG|Paper Tom: The Game Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Diaper Duty Series Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Mario Bosses Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Royalty Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends